Journey Into the Spirit World
by graphical-fics
Summary: After Kuvira's surrender and the withdrawal of her troops, Korra and Asami decided that it was time for a vacation. Choosing the Spirit World as their location, the duo stepped into the newly created spirit portal in Republic City, and began their vacation. Where do they go in the Spirit World? Only this story will tell.
1. Chapter 1: Iroh's Teashop

Korra and Asami sat side-by-side on the stone floor, away from the wedding festivities of Zhu Li and Varrick, and stared off at the newly created spirit portal amongst destruction of Republic City.

"Honestly," Asami said. "After everything that's happened in the past few months, I could use a vacation."  
>Korra's eyes brightened at the thought of it.<p>

"Let's do it!" The Avatar replied. "Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us. Anywhere you want."

"Really?" Asami asked. "Okay. I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World's like."

"Sounds perfect."

After packing their bags, Korra and Asami neared the newest spirit portal in the heart of a practically demolished Republic City. Korra looked at Asami with intent, to be greeted back with a glance back. Holding Asami's hands, the Avatar and the engineer stepped into the portal, and the two's molecules dissipated into the portal's spirals.

* * *

><p>After a couple of seconds, the two landed into a large field. Asami's eyes grew wider and wider with every head turn. The sky was a beautiful swirl of different colors and the grass was a bright, neon green. Nearby spirits clamored over the Avatar and the engineer, ever so eager to see the humans that just arrived into their world.<p>

Looking at Asami, who was clearly mesmerized by the saturated colors as well as the unique looking flora and fauna of the Spirit World, Korra smiled with satisfaction, and grabbed Asami's hand.

"Well, let's go to our first location." Korra said, beginning to walk off.

"Our _first _location?" Asami asked.

"Well, you don't expect us to just be in one area the entire time, do you?" Korra teased.

"Well then tell me, Ms. Avatar, where are we going first?" The engineer asked, following Korra.

"We're going to go visit an old friend of mine, and his teashop."

* * *

><p>Uncle Iroh was having afternoon tea with several spirits at his teashop when he noticed Korra and Asami on a hilltop out in the distance.<p>

"Korra!" Iroh shouted, waving at her. "What a surprise it is to see you!"

"It's nice to see you again, Uncle Iroh." Korra exclaimed as she ran to hug the retired general.

"And who might this lovely young woman be?" Iroh asked, studying the engineer.

"This is my friend, Asami." Korra replied.

"_Only_ friends?" Laughing, he placed a hand onto Asami's shoulder. "Welcome nonetheless, Asami." Iroh said, bringing a blush to Korra's cheeks.

"Anyways, what brings you here to the Spirit World?" Iroh asked, taking a sip of his ginseng tea.

"Well, Asami wanted to see what the Spirit World was like, and so what's better than going to Uncle Iroh's for relaxation and great conversations to start?" Korra explained.

"Well then," Iroh exclaimed. "We're going to need another pot of ginseng tea then."

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of Iroh's stories about the old Team Avatar, his adventures running his teashops, and a couple of embarrassing stories of Korra's first encounter with him, Iroh went back into the teashop, only to return with two glasses of milk tea, with black balls of tapioca on the bottom of the glass. Korra's eyes widened at the unusual sight of the cold tea concoction.<p>

"Iroh," Korra asked hesitantly. "_What_ is this?"

"It's a new drink I invented a while after my nephew became the Fire Lord." Iroh said with pride. "He and Aang never enjoyed it, but I have a slight feeling that you ladies will. All of the spirits have taken a liking to it."

Korra and Asami took a sip of the drink, only to scarf it down in no time flat.

"Iroh…" Asami exclaimed, her mouth full of tapioca. "It's delicious."

"I am a man ahead of my time." Iroh stated. He started to yawn and looked out into the horizon as the sun was setting.

"Well, my two guests," Iroh said. "I'm afraid it's getting late. If you want, I have some rooms for you stay in my teashop, if you'd like to stay the night, then leave in the morning."

Asami looked at Korra, who in return, nodded at the idea.

"I think that'd be lovely." Asami replied in gratitude.

* * *

><p>"Fantastic!" Iroh shouted, ever so excited to have guests in his teashop. "Let me first clean up out here, and I'll show you to your room."<p>

Setting her pack down, Korra took off her boots and flung herself onto her bed. Looking at the Avatar, Asami decided that now would be the time to confess her love for Korra.  
>"Korra?" Asami asked, sitting down next to the Avatar.<p>

"What is it, Asami?" Korra replied, sitting up.

"I… have a confession to make." Asami said, grabbing Korra's hand. "When I said that I couldn't lose you and my father on the same day, I really meant it."

"I understand, Asami." Korra replied. "It would've been devastating for me too if I was in your position."

"No Korra," Asami objected. "You don't understand."

Grabbing Korra's other hand, the engineer leaned in closer and closer until there was practically no space between the two women.

"I love you."

"What?" Korra asked, her eyes widening.

"After we started to become really good friends, I didn't realize it until you went away for all those years." Asami said, looking deep into the Avatar's bright blue eyes. "I realized that I couldn't bear Republic City without having you there, Korra. I tried to find ways of cooperating with your absence, like building new infrastructure or even creating Avatar Korra Park, but I couldn't stand not having you there with me. No one understands me like you. I love you, Korra. Not Mako, not anyone else, but you."

Korra placed a hand onto Asami's neck and pulled the engineer closer to her, then proceeded to lean in and passionately kiss Asami. The two stood up, lips still interlocked between each other's, and the Avatar proceeded to move Asami towards the wall. Korra grabbed Asami's arms and raised them over her head, pinning the engineer to the wall.

"I love you too, Asami." Korra said, dragging Asami down with her onto the small bed. "You may not know it, but I always have."

* * *

><p>Listening from the other side of the closed door, Iroh smiled and walked towards his bedroom.<p>

"Well, well." Iroh whispered to himself. "I guess Roku was right: being the Avatar really doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies."


	2. Chapter 2: Hai-Riyo Peak

A warm light shone from the window in the lovers' bedroom and illuminated pale and tan flesh intertwined on the small bed in the teashop. The light focusing on her eyes, Korra sat up, stretched, and turned her head, only to see her beautiful counterpart fast asleep. The Avatar used her hand to trace the different dips and curvatures of her lover. Korra kept reminiscing about the events that occurred the night before – the fire-lily scent on Asami's perfume embedded in her skin; the taste of the engineer's dark red lips; the warmth of her body when pressed close to Korra's – Korra's mind trailed off as she touched the different parts she loved most about her lover, and woke Asami up by doing so.

"Hey, you." Korra whispered, laying beside her lover and nuzzling Asami from behind.

"Hey." Asami said hoarsely, stretching out her arms and legs. "How'd you sleep?"

Korra chuckled. "Pretty well after what happened last night."

"You know what I meant." The engineer said, elbowing her partner.

"Very well, thank you." The Avatar said, kissing Asami on the cheek.

The two sat up and Korra grabbed Asami's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Asami's arms encircled the Avatar's bare waist, and the Avatar returned the favor by placing her hands on the small of Asami's back. The lovers quickly broke their kiss as they heard a faint knock on their door.

"Good morning, my lovebirds." Iroh said. "If you two are hungry, I prepared some breakfast for you, as well as some _lovely _ginseng tea."

_Lovebirds? He knows. _Asami thought.

"We'll be out in a moment, Iroh." Asami said, her cheeks developing a deep red.  
>Korra bursted out laughing, only to recieve another elbow to the stomach.<p>

"Come on, Avatar." Asami said, getting her clothes off the floor. "I'm famished."

* * *

><p>"We'll be fine with <em>these <em>pots of tea, Uncle Iroh." Korra said, trying to balance ten large canisters of dry ginseng tea leaves in her arms.

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked, furrowing his brow. "There's never enough ginseng tea for such a long hike up the peak."

Asami gave Iroh a large hug. "We'll be fine, Iroh." Asami reassured the old man.

"Well, take this food too." Iroh insisted, giving each of the two women a separate pack. "I packed all of the essentials: noodles, rice, bao, dumplings, dim sum, and _more _tea."

"I can't thank you enough, Uncle Iroh." Korra exclaimed. "I'll be sure to send wandering spirits towards your teashop."

Iroh laughed, his large belly shaking with every chuckle. "I'll be ready."

Suddenly, the retired general's eyes grew wide. "Oh! I almost forgot something."

After a couple of minutes inside of the kitchen, Iroh reappeared with two of the milk tea drinks he'd made the day before.

"Since you liked them so much," Iroh explained, handing the drinks to Korra and Asami. "Why not give you two lovers some to enjoy on your way to Hai-Riyo Peak?"

The Avatar's eyes glistened with joy and she dropped all of the tea canisters as she began to down her milk tea drink. Asami put her hand over her face in embarrassment, only to be met with loud laughter from the retired general.

"Thank you so much for everything, Iroh." Asami said.

* * *

><p>"Asami, you're going to enjoy every aspect of Hai-Riyo Peak, I just know it!" Korra said, eagerly hiking up the steep mountain. "There's guardian spirits, and dragon bird nests in practically every tree!"<p>

Asami glanced over to her lover's face, which was glowing with excitement and anticipation. These were the times where the engineer was most in love with the Avatar: where no conflict was happening, and Korra was happy. Suddenly, the Avatar abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked, placing a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"I have to ask you something that's been on my mind lately." Korra said. "Want to take a break for a bit? We've been hiking for a few hours now, and I'm starting to get a little hungry."

The engineer nodded, and the two picked a spot under a giant tree to sit and eat the food that Iroh packed them.

* * *

><p>"What's on your mind Korra?" Asami asked.<p>

"I just really want to know one thing:" Korra said, taking a bite out of a steamed pork bao. "When did you start to realize that you liked me? Not as a friend, but as a lover? Before we became friends, we were like sworn enemies. I was trying to steal Mako away from you, and you dated Mako behind me back. But when did you realize that you loved me?"

Asami sighed. "Since the beginning."  
>"What?" Korra said, confused.<p>

"It's true." Asami confirmed, eating her noodles. "Ever since I saw you at that gala that Tarlok held in your honor, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Yes, I did have feelings for Mako, but I had more for you. After realizing at our situations with him, I saw that we had more in common than I thought. So then, I decided to get to know you better. The more I talked to you, the more I fell in love. Then everything happened, and you were poisoned, and left for three years. I died everyday in those three years. I tried my best to forget, but I couldn't. Not after everything we've done together. Not after what happened to you. And after my father died, I couldn't think about losing you another time to Kuvira."

Tears began to stream down the engineer's face. Korra could tell that her absence greatly affected Asami, and the Avatar scooted closer and embraced her emotional lover.

"It's alright now, Asami. The war's over." Korra said, rubbing the engineer's head. "I'm just glad that I'm not the only one who felt that way since the beginning."

"I love you." The engineer whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to set as the two made their way up the mountain. After several hours petting guardian spirits and picking wildflowers, the two lovers finally made it to the renown Hai-Riyo Peak: the sanctuary of the dragon bird spirits. Asami's eyes started to water as she surveyed the haven around her: all types of dragon birds – big, small, red, blue, old, young – lived on this peak. The Spirit World, in all of its entirety, could be seen from the top of the peak – from the beautiful red river in Xai Bau's Grove, to the murky grounds of the Fog of Lost Souls.<p>

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Korra said, holding a tiny dragon bird spirit in her hands.

The Avatar stretched her arms out and motioned Asami to hold hers out. Korra then proceeded to place the tiny spirit into Asami's hands.

"It was definitely worth the hike." Asami replied, walking over to a nest and placing the spirit inside. "I can't believe the view! There's nothing in comparison to this in the entire human world."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." The Avatar said. Korra placed her arm onto Asami's shoulder.

"I've never been happier." Asami said, burrowing her head deeper into her lover's arm.

"Neither have I."


	3. Chapter EH?: The Tree of Time

Author's Note: Okay. I'm sorry that this is being posted so soon. This is the end of the series, but it's being posted earlier than expected as well as earlier than some of the chapters before this because of the huge event going underway that's known as Korrasami Wedding Day (or something like that). So sorry, sorry, and sorry again. More is being written for this series, so keep a look out for them. :)

* * *

><p>Korra rubbed her eyes as the sunlight shone through the small window overshadowing the bed. Looking over to see her beautiful engineer sound asleep, Korra gingerly got out of bed, went outside the room, and got ready. It was the last day of Korra and Asami's vacation in the Spirit World, and she had planned something large for the two of them to commemorate all that they've been through. Even more excited to execute her masterly-crafted plan, Korra opened the door loudly, opened the window, and pounced onto her sleeping lover.<p>

"Wake up!" The Avatar yelled, shaking the engineer by the shoulders. "Get up! We only have this last day! You can sleep when you're dead, 'Sami!"

"Mmph. Five more minutes." Asami replied, pulling the covers over her head.

Blowing a raspberry, Korra airbent the covers away, revealing the engineer's bare skin glowing from the sunlight that shone from the open window. Shocked, Asami covered herself with her hands in embarrassment. Realizing that it was Korra staring back at her, she relaxed her entire body.

"You stink." Asami mumbled, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"No, _you _stink." Korra replied, pinching her nose. "Your breath smells worse than Katara's stewed sea prunes. Now come on! I made breakfast. I've got an entire day planned out and I'm not having you waste away this wonderful day."

"You actually _made _breakfast? You didn't burn it?"

Korra chuckled. "Yeah, I did. It's cooked to perfection."

"You're bluffing."

Korra huffed. "Okay. I may have had some help from Uncle Iroh. Can't I have some credit?"

Asami sat up and pecked Korra on the cheek. "You're the best."

Korra pinched her nose again. "I know I am. Now hurry up! Breakfast is getting cold."

* * *

><p>"You know you really didn't need to blindfold me for the entire duration of this hike." Asami said, blindly following Korra while stepping on rocks and mountains.<p>

"It's going to all be worthwhile. Just a couple of more steps, and we'll be at our final destination."

"Well I get the blindfold for a small walk, but did I have to be blindfolded for 2 hours?"

"It's all part of the plan, 'Sami." Korra replied as she kissed her.

It'd already been the vacation of a lifetime for Asami. The different locations that she's been taken to as well as the multiple sexual encounters she had with her new lover were exactly what she needed after Kuvira's attack on Republic City. Suddenly, the Avatar stopped in her tracks.

"Asami?" Korra said.

"What?" Asami asked. "Are we lost?"

"Remove the blindfold."

Asami grabbed her blindfold and slowly slid it off her eyes. The view that beheld her made her speechless.

The Tree of Time, in all of its thousand-year-old glory, towered the entire valley between the North and South spirit portals. The tree's roots overstretched miles and dug deep into the hard rock it sat on top of. The sky was colored with different hues of reds, yellows, and purples as the sun brightened every different shade. Hoards of spirits encircled the Tree of Time, for they were expecting the two lovers, and had prepared something within the tree.

"Korra," Asami said, holding her hands to her mouth. "It's incredible."

"Just wait until you see what's inside." Korra replied, leading her stunned engineer towards the large hole inside the Tree of Time.

Korra's hand began to sweat as they neared the large hole that kept her longtime enemy Vaatu encased for thousands of years.

"Are you alright?" Asami asked, gripping the Avatar's hand tighter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous."

"Of what?"

"You'll see."

Asami thought that it was just Korra relapsing to what occurred at this tree several years ago. Having Unalaq rip out Raava from Korra's body and severing her connection to her past lives took a serious toll on Korra's mental and spiritual health. The fact that Korra still was able to come back to the tree and relive what happened here took great effort on her part.

"I love you." Asami whispered, wrapping her arms around Korra's shoulders as she kissed her lover on the cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Upon stepping into the tree, the memories of their past flourished through the inner lining of the tree. Different memories of them together – meeting each other for the first time at Korra's gala; Asami teaching Korra how to drive a Satomobile; Asami personally building the statue for Avatar Korra park – all of those precious memories were visually illuminated into the bark of the tree and surrounded the two lovers. Suddenly, Korra kneeled down to Asami's surprise.<p>

"Korra?" Asami asked, her face becoming warmer and warmer. "What are you doing?"

"Asami, I love you." Korra said, kneeling down on one knee. "I never really understood the meaning of the phrase until I met you. Through trial and error, we were able to forget our past as competitors for the same man and form a bond that's stronger than ever. I know it's been only a short time that we've actually made it official, but after all these years, I feel like there's no better time than to say it now."

Korra reached inside her pocket to pull out a Water Tribe betrothal necklace, with a Future Industries logo carved into the elemental pendant laced onto a satin black ribbon.

"I've been working on this for many moons." Korra said, scratching the back of her neck. "So, with that said, Asami Sato, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, a hundred thousand times yes." Asami cried, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Korra stood up and lifted Asami, spinning her around. After putting the engineer down, the two locked lips and shared one passionate kiss among the spirits that crowded around the outside of the tree. Korra smiled, and wiped off Asami's tears with her hands.

"I'll marry you, Avatar Korra." Asami whispered. "My heart is yours."


End file.
